Let's Promise
by Sparkly Boo
Summary: Diagnosed with heart cancer, Lucy Heartfilia decides to write her feelings in a letter for Natsu Dragneel.
1. Lucy: Let's Promise

**Title: Let's Promise**

**Summary: Diagnosed with heart cancer, Lucy Heartfilia decides to write her feelings in a letter for Natsu Dragneel.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Or I Would Be Rich.  
>_<strong>

**Chapter One: Lucy - Let's Promise  
>_<strong>

_'One... Two... Three...'_

Her tears fell down, one after the other. Each one was filled with equal amounts of sadness. Her hand moved shakily across the paper as her tears blurred her vision, but her hand continued to move, as if it had a will of its own.

_'If I ever lose my way... Please come and find me...'_

She thought about his laughter, his geniune eyes, his warmth... She didn't want to let go of those happy memories with him. Tears began to fall harder as she realized that she had to let go of him, one way or the other.

_'The two of us, in this wide world... Almost like two children, aren't we?'_

A soft smile crept to the her lips as she remembered their first embrace... It was after a hard mission, in which she thought she had lost him forever...

_'To confirm our feelings, we embraced tightly...'_

Ever since then, she knew she had feelings for him. Many a times, she would have dreams of him...

_'And kissed so many times, all the way down...'_

She nibbled on her now salty lips as she continued to write. It was hard, writing a year's worth of feelings, a year's worth of unsaid words, a year's worth of misunderstandings and happiness into one tiny letter.

_'I still don't know what words to say... I just want to be with you...'_

It didn't seem possible, but her tears fell harder and faster as she came to the part of the letter she didn't want to talk about. Especially to him...

_'When the end comes along...'_

She didn't want to see him lose his dazzling smile for someone so trivial... She would rather die right then than see him suffering in pain... It hurt her, but she wanted him to move on and love someone else...

_'Please don't cry, but laugh instead... I don't want to see you sad...'_

Because...

_'Isn't it right? I love you after all...'_

She wanted the dream of their love to last as long as possible... But, it wouldn't be as long as she had originally hoped for... No, less shorter... Too short.

_'So our touching lips won't be interrupted, hold me tighter even if I feel like I'll break...'_

Lucy's hands shook. She didn't want to write anymore. Why her? Why not someone else? Her beautiful dream had only _just_ begun...

_'I still don't know what words to say...'_

Fighting alongside him during missions, eating with him, talking with him, even sleeping next to him on her bed... She wanted to have all of those happy times back... Times when she didn't have to worry if she would be able to wake up tomorrow and see him one last time...

_'__I just want to be with you, that's what I wished...'_

She greatly regretted the times she kicked him out of her house because her anger had flared... If she could, she would take back all of the times she had gotten mad at him...

_'Times when I'm lonely by myself... At those times, I won't be angry at you, so hurry up please...'_

"Please don't forget about me..." the blonde pleaded to the letter, gripping the pen tightly. Her spoken words contradicted her written words.

_'About me... Forget about it and go on with your life...'_

"I love you, Natsu."

_'Let's Promise.'  
><strong>_<strong>_

**End Of Chapter One: Lucy - Let's Promise  
><em>_<em>**

**Finished! :D I hope you liked it and please R & R!  
>Yes, I know, it's really short... ._.; I wrote this in one day, sooo.. XD<br>If you didn't get it, Lucy Heartfilia is going to die, and she's writing a letter to Natsu Dragneel about her feelings. She asks him to promise to forget about her in the letter, but in real life, she doesn't want him to forget about her at all. She's basically lying in the letter so Natsu can go on in his life. A beautifully saddening sacrifice... X'D  
>It's based off of the song "Let's Promise" by Supercell and Nagi. Nagi sings like an angel.~ watch?v=iyh3cGCetaM  
>If the letter's grammar sounds weird at any parts, it's because I directly translated the japanese lyrics, and I didn't want to butcher the lyrics too much, so yeah... Besides, I think it sounds sweet and sad that way...~<br>If you guys want a sequel to this, please put it in your reviews! :)**


	2. Natsu: Promise Kept

**Title: Let's Promise**

**Summary: Diagnosed with heart cancer, Lucy Heartfilia decides to write her feelings in a letter for Natsu Dragneel.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Or I Would Be Rich.  
>_<strong>

**Chapter Two: Natsu - Promise Kept  
><strong>**_**

_'These poems written of my love for you. __I've been sending them for 15 years straight. __And there's still no reply.'_

_'In the first year, I was reckless. I wrote each and every day without fail. I licked stamps with insistence, sending you my heart.'_

"Natsu, are you sure you don't want to come with us on this mission?" asked Erza, annoyed with the male's new apathetic mood towards quests.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Ezra. Just go ahead with Gray and tell me how it goes," said Natsu, not even bothering to look at the red-headed woman towering above him, like a looming shadow. His saddened black eyes were trained on the piece of paper on the table and the pen in his hand moved slowly, often crossing words and phrases out.

"Alright, Natsu," sighed Erza as she left, looking back several times to see if he was playing a prank on her. He wasn't.

_'In the second year, I was still reckless. My room setting ablaze didn't even catch my attention. In fact, my clothes caught from below, and by the time I noticed, only Igneel's scarf was left.'_

It started out slow, but by the time he had noticed it, he was in the hospital already.

"Where am I..."

"Oh, thank God you woke up, Natsu! Mira-nee and I were worried sick! Don't play such a stupid joke on everyone again!" Lisanna cried as she continued to yell at Natsu for being stupid and dim-witted.

"Your apartment was on fire, but you were asleep, I think. You were lucky; Igneel's scarf saved you from the worst of it," explained Mirajane to a dazed Natsu.

Natsu decided that they didn't have to know that he wasn't asleep.

He had been writing a poem to her.

_'In the third year, I calmed down. I'd already reached the limits of literature. I stopped going on missions with Erza and Gray, and stopped fighting altogether.'_

"NATSU! FIGHT ME!" yelled Gray, hoping to awaken some of his former teammate's energy.

"Not now, Gray," mumbled Natsu with his head bent over a piece of paper, scribbling frantically, as if his life was on the line. Scraps of torn paper littered the floor of the guild, and a poor Wendy was busy picking them up.

Disappointed, Gray went to a corner and sulked for the whole day.

_'In the fourth year, I wrote for a magazine. I had stopped bickering with Gray by now, because I remembered you didn't like it when we fought.'_

"NATSU! WHERE HAS YOUR MANLINESS GONE?" screamed a very angry Elfman when he heard that Natsu hadn't been on a mission for almost three years.

"Go away, Elfman," was Natsu's simple reply. The people in the radius of Natsu and Elfman were stunned. Natsu had never let someone yell at him without yelling back at them. Though, it only spurred Elfman on more.

"A MAN DOES NOT WRITE FOR A MAGAZINE! A MAN DOES NOT STOP DOING MISSIONS! A MAN DOES NOT SHUT HIMSELF AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD TO WRITE POEMS FOR A GIRL THAT'S A-," Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at the argument going on. They held their breath and everything was deathly silent. Elfman gulped. He had almost said... _that_.

"_What?_" demanded Natsu, a deadly aura surrounding him. Mirajane quickly ran to intervene before something serious happened, pushing a sobbing Elfman away.

She shot Natsu a weird look as she continued to push her poor brother away easily, as if he weighed nothing.

_'In the fifth year, I was already a pro poet. I captivated women ages twenty to thirty-four. But, since I was so earnest, I saw other girls as inexperienced pansies.'_

"NATSU, MARRY ME!" Bisca shrieked, having read one of the salmon-haired mage's love poems. It seemed to have touched her so deeply that she forgot about Alzack...

"NO, NATSU'S MINE!" screamed many other girls in the background.

"BIS BIS, COME BACK!" cried Alzack, tears pouring out of eyes like waterfalls.

"MAN UP!" bellowed Elfman, ashamed that Alzack was a man.

Natsu wasn't fazed by at all.

He stayed in his own world.

_'In the sixth year, my body was ruined. Not a bone hadn't been broken. Not an organ hadn't been damaged. I'd already passed 2,000 poems.'_

"Natsu's awake..." Wendy softly said to Master Makarov, a worried look clear on her face.

"Why the long face? We should celebrate the fact that Natsu has jumped across this hurdle in his life, even if it did take four months and a wrecked body," Master said, a wide grin on his face. His child had escaped the hands of Death!

"Well... Go and look for yourself," the blue-haired mage said, her eyes downcast, not daring to catch Master's steady gaze. Confused, Makarov went into Natsu's room.

Even though having suffered enough injuries to leave a man in bed for ten years, Natsu was up and sitting.

And writing.

_'In the seventh year, I was in perfect form. By now, I had long forgotten my quest to search for Igneel. All I wanted was your reply.'_

Fairy Tail wasn't the same anymore.

No longer did it cause havoc, having to repay damages left and right.

No longer did the Magic Council chase after it.

No longer was it... fun anymore.

In seven years, it had changed from a heaven into a hell.

Mirajane bartendered the empty bar.

Elfman stopped saying "MAN!".

Erza went on missions for months at a time. When she came back, she went on another mission.

Gray stopped stripping.

Juvia... Well, Juvia still continued to stalk Gray.

Happy became rather depressed, and Carla only managed to cheer him up for a few minutes before he remembered about Natsu.

And Natsu...

Natsu kept on writing.

_'In the eighth year, I didn't change. So today, I'll compare you to something. Perhaps you're winning every match in sixteen sumo tournaments. Perhaps you're the news reporter on TV.'_

"...-y..." Natsu murmured in his sleep, tossing and turning.

"Mira-nee, did you hear Natsu just say something?" Lisanna asked her sister. Her hand was on Natsu's forehead, feeling for any signs of his fever going down.

"I'm sure he just said something fever-ish," Mirajane replied stiffly, knowing exactly what Natsu had just said.

Because, he had just said _her_ name.

_'In the ninth year, I had an accident. Apparently, I suffered quite a blow to the head. Though I had forgotten my own name, I remembered only that I love you.'_

"Oh, Poluchka! He's awake, but..." cried Lisanna to the elderly witch.

"What is it?" replied the woman stoically. She didn't like humans in her humble adobe.

"He doesn't remember _me_!" exclaimed the white-haired mage as if it was the most shocking thing that she had ever heard.

"WHAT?" screeched the wizened hermit. Lisanna flinched back in terror. "HOW COULD MY MEDICINE NOT HAVE WORKED?"

Unbeknownst to the two screaming mages, the pink-haired mage continued to murmur one name.

_'In the tenth year through the eleventh year, my memories didn't return. And yet, I loved you. All I could want was your reply.'_

"Natsu, do you remember who I am?" asked a familiar looking mage.

"...Mirajane?" he guessed.

"That's right!" Mira cried happily as she hugged the poor boy to death.

"What about me?" asked Mirajane's younger brother excitedly.

"... Elfman," Natsu said slowly, doubt hugging his words.

"YES! MAN!"

_'In the twelfth year through the thirteenth year, my memories didn't return. But I still loved you; that was all I had.'_

"Who are you writing to?" Cana asked a fervently writing Natsu.

"Mm... Someone," Natsu replied vaguely, pretending to be too busy to answer her question.

In truth...

He, himself, wanted to know who she was, too.

_'In the fourteenth year, my memories still haven't come back. Every day was frightening and uneasy. I just wanted a glimpse of you. I just wanted a word with you.'_

Rain shattered on him as he continued to walk slowly in the pounding rain.

"I just want to know who you are... I just want to see you... I just want to talk to you..."

"I just want your reply..."

_'By the fifteenth year, my memories returned. I remembered everything and burst into tears. Because I remembered...'_

Lucy Heartfilia died 15 years ago.

_'These poems written of my love for you, if they kept piling up, would they reach you someday? In your former room, they stack up every day. I can't see you anymore, but I'll never stop loving you.'_

"We'll meet again, but this time, please don't disappear again."  
><strong>_<strong>

**End Of Chapter Two: Natsu - Promise Kept**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Finally done! :)  
>I based this one off of a song called "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years"<br>/watch?v=GdSUMFi5FYE  
>Obviously, I had to change some of the lyrics to make the song fit Natsu, but other than that, I tried to stay on topic... XD<strong>**  
>R &amp; R!<strong>


End file.
